The Breakup
by JZero
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma breakup- warning a little mushy, but not much-no lemon


The Breakup By: JZero 

Vegeta had been flying around in circles all day. He and Bulma were through and that was final. They had completely seperated. It had been their biggest fight and they had agreed that it just wasn't working. Their marriage was a complete failure. It had been a month and Vegeta didn't mind living by himself. He didn't have to have a bitch yelling at him for this and that. He had solitude, privacy and nothing to do. It was driving him crazy. 'Bulma would be volunteering at the hospital today,' he thought. He stopped himself, she wasn't part of his life anymore. Still he was curious, he decided to fly over there and see what she did on her volunteer time. He hadn't seen her in a month and he'd only seen Bra and Trunks a few times. He finally decided to go see her secretly. He didn't want Bulma to see him. He knew how to be sneaky and he could slip in and out of anything. He flew off to the hospital. 

Bulma sat at the front desk of the giant hospital tapping her pencil on the desk. Vegeta's face kept flashing into her mind. She shook her head, he was out of the picture now. The doors infront of her swung open and Chi Chi walked in. Bulma smiled, her best friend had been really supportive about her seperation lately. She was thankful, she needed it. "Hi there Bulma!" "Hello Chi Chi, how has your day been?" Bulma said, trying to sit up from her slump. Chi Chi chatted for two straight hours about Goku, Gohan and cleaning. Gohan was going to the University, her house was mess, Goku was still a clutz. Bulma suceeded with a weak smile as she listened to her friend. She envied Chi Chi's relationship with her husband. When it was time for her to go, Chi Chi waved goodbye and stepped out of the glass doors. Bulma sighed and slumped back down. She couldn't hold back anymore, she had been smiling for a whole month. She had told everyone she was so happy that she had seperated with Vegeta. She couldn't help missing him. She started crying and couldn't stop the tears. Luckily no one came through the hospital doors where she was located. She continued sobbing until her volunteer time was over. Vegeta landed outside of the hospital just in time to see a happy Chi Chi walk out. He walked up to the sliding doors and cautiously looked in. Bulma was sitting at the front desk smiling. 'Well I'm glad that she's happy,' Vegeta thought. He was about to turn away when he saw Bulma's happy smile fade to a frown. As soon as Chi Chi had left Bulma had lost her happy disposition. Now she was sobbing. Vegeta tightened his hand into a fist as he watched her cry. Suddenly the clock chimed 6:00pm. Bulma hurriedly wiped away her tears and picked up her purse. Vegeta flew onto the roof and watched her walk out to the car. For some reason he couldn't let her go, so he followed her to the grocery store. 

Bulma tipped the store attendant who had loaded her hover car with all of her groceries. He smiled when he saw the 100 dollar bill(I wasn't sure of the currency in zeni, so I used American money). She walked up to her car door and started to get in when she heard a whistle. Suddenly she noticed a whole gang of young men coming her way. They walked slowly, smiling at her slyly. Bulma shivered and tried to open the door. "Damn," she said. The door was jammed (perfect timing huh?). She turned around and tried to size up the situation. 15 punks, 1 me, 1 back alley, no help, and no way out. She always parked in the back of the store because her groceries were always so tremendous in amounts that it was easier to load them in the car from that way. Now she was regretting ever thinking about it. The men eased their way over. "Hey babe wanna have a little fun?" A rough looking man said through a beat up jacket. "Sorry, I'm busy," she said dryly. "Whoa is he not the hottest thing you've ever seen in your life?" The men were saying to each other as they looked her up and down with hungry eyes. "Let's fuck her, I've got to have that thing," someone said. The others agreed. "Get the hell away from me," Bulma warned. She tried to think of a way to get out of there. She didn't have anything to use to defend herself. She looked around and noticed a short lead pipe located near her car. (I know what you're thinking- how CONVENIENT!) She jumped over and grabbed it. The gang members looked at her and laughed. "Oh no, I think she's going to hurt me!" Someone shouted out. Bulma's eyes narrowed, they were going to have to learn to take her seriously. With amazing speed the lead pipe was hurled through the air. It hit with deadly accuracy and took out three of the gang members. They fell to the ground dead. The pipe had ricocheted off of their heads, cracking their skulls. Their brain matter was now leaking onto the concrete. (I know, I know- YUCK, but my girl has to let peeps know that just cause she can't fight, doesn't mean she's not killer cool!) The other gang members looked at the three in horror. "Alright bitch, you are dead now," one said. They started after her. Bulma couldn't go anywhere, she was in a corner, so she stood there parylzed and awaited her fate. Suddenly, however, something happened that she hadn't expected. Vegeta had flown down and was now standing right in front of her. "Touch her and you die!" He yelled, and by the look on his face, Bulma could telled he was pissed. The gang members slowed into a halt. "Where the hell did he come from?" They said. "Listen buddy, you might think that you're buff and all but it's all of us against you and that fine bitch you're standing in front of. Just walk away and we'll leave you alone." Vegeta looked at them and smirked. He raised his hand and gathered a small amount of ki energy, no bigger than a thimble. He shot it at the man to the left and he dropped dead in front of them. "Idiots," Vegeta said. He yelled and it echoed through the entire city. Then suddenly, Vegeta glowed as he transformed into Super Saiyan. The gang members were now shaking in fear. Vegeta smirked. He drew up energy and began his attack "Final Flash!" he yelled. There was a bright burst of energy and the remaining gang members were disentegrated in screams of agony. Vegeta sighed as his hair turned back to black and the rage left his body. He turned around and came face to face with Bulma. Her beautiful blue eyes were gleaming as a tear fell down her cheek. Vegeta looked at her and stood there, not knowing what to do. Bulma was shaking and knew that she couldn't stand it anymore. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. Vegeta closed his eyes and realized how much he had missed her. He put his arms around her, knowing that he couldn't stay away from her anymore. "Vegeta, please don't leave me again. I....I....need you," Bulma said in tears. Vegeta didn't say anything, he just held onto her. "Well, now I have to, you are so damn defenseless. It's pitiful, what if you'd died? Do you know how annoying that would have been?" Bulma laughed and looked up at him. He wiped off her tears and scowled down at her. "You are so ugly when you cry." He was lying, he knew, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bulma smiled and kissed him, to his surprise, fully on the mouth. He kissed her back with a month's worth of longing and thought that they'd never separate from that kiss. That would be just fine with him. He lifted her slowly up and soon they were floating in the clouds. (I know it sounds gay, but I'm a hopeless romantic-no offense to you gay guys). When they stopped kissing, Vegeta looked down at her. "You are a real pain, do you know that? And a pathetic fight, I mean you only got three of them." Bulma's eyes widened. "You watched the whole thing?" "I found it entertaining. I only stopped it because I felt bad for those boys. If they'd tried to rape you, they would have found that they had made a serious mistake. So I killed them quickly." Bulma smiled at him. "You are such a bastard, do you know that?" "Well you're just as much of a bitch," Vegeta said. "Then I guess we're meant for each other." "Hai, I guess I'm damned for life," Vegeta said, and he kissed her again. 

YEAH, WOOHOOO! Wasn't that special!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise that they're going to get better, this is just the only one I've finished so far. 


End file.
